An article clamping hanger, such as the hanger disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,092, entitled GARMENT CLAMPING HANGER WITH SLIDABLE LOCKING CLIP, issued Oct. 23, 1973, to Garrison et al. is a typical hanger to which this invention can be applied. Hangers having this construction are widely used, not only for the display of garments but also for the display of other articles of merchandise such as towels and similar articles. However, the greatest use of hangers of this type is for the display of clothing such as pants and slacks. Under certain circumstances, it is desirable that the article, such as a pair of pants, not hang down for its full length. Such garments must be supported at a high enough level that they will not contact the floor. Under other circumstances, it is desirable to display the garment partially folded so that it can be displayed in association with other garments to provide a coordinated display. In the past, this has been accomplished by modifying the clamping hangers by the addition of a bar over which the pants or slacks, for example, can be partially folded or draped. To do this, the hangers have been equipped with a wire auxiliary bar which is secured to the rear jaw of the clamps. An alternative to this has been the molding of the clamps with an integral bar which depends from the rear jaw and is positioned below the main body of the hanger. In this latter case, the bar being integral with the hanger, is a permanent part of the hanger and thus is always present, even under circumstances in which its presence is not desired. In the case of the wire auxiliary bar, this can be made detachable but it requires the hanger to be specially designed to connect the bar. In some cases, a molded plastic auxiliary bar has been substituted for the wire one but, again, it has been necessary to modify the hanger to secure the auxiliary bar. Thus, in all cases, the hanger has to be specially designed and manufactured to adapt it to use of the auxiliary bar. This restricts the use of the auxiliary bar to a very limited number of hangers.